


Let's Go Home

by Beth9501



Series: After the Footage Airs [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, Documentaries, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Series, Sweet, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth9501/pseuds/Beth9501
Summary: The documentary has aired, Pam and Jim live in Austin, and they've now seen leaked footage from Jim's absence while at Athlead. Their marriage was just getting better and now they're worried it's about to dive again.
Relationships: Pam Beesly & Jim Halpert, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Series: After the Footage Airs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730410
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

In the year that the documentary had aired and both Jim and Pam were exhausted from all the hype and interviews. They had traveled around doing the media circuit initially, living out of their suitcases. They could only go a few weeks or so without traveling back to their new home in Austin to see Phillip and Cece. 

Thankfully, Pam’s mom had decided to move to Austin with them, giving them the greatest built in babysitter. They missed their children immensely, but had to admit that the time they got to spend alone had been truly amazing. That year after couples counseling, the documentary airing, and they sudden alone time they had, really changed their dynamic. Initially the happiest couple you had ever seen, then suddenly endangered, they had spent their time together getting to know each other again.

The media circuit had proved that there were things that they didn’t know about each other. For example, when Jim found out that Pam had been confiding in Brian about their relationship when he had been away at Athlead, his heart shattered. It didn’t help that it came out while interviewing with local news stations in Pennsylvania and the footage just happened to have leaked. 

Pam could have sworn she had told Jim all of the details, but as he sadly stated, “Seeing it happen versus hearing about it are two different things, Beesly” before taking his mic off and walking quickly off of the stage. 

The hosts and producers looked at each other confused stepping out of Jim’s way as he hurried away.

It wasn’t until Pam caught up with Jim that she could see the pain and hurt on his face which in turn made her eyes well up to match his. 

“Jim…” Pam started, trailing off not even knowing where to begin.

“I was upset and...and he was there. You know through...everything...and Jim I’m just so sorry again. I know we just started working through all of this again and I want you to know that I’m still here. I’m still the Pam you fell in love with.

Jim stood there with a half smile, but wasn’t smiling. At least his eyes weren’t. No, this was more of a sad attempt at trying to keep it together.

“Pam, I love you. More than anything. You were all I ever dreamed of and then I finally found you. It took me years to express my feelings to you. I know we’ll be okay, but right now I just need some time, hon”.

Walking away from her, out of the studio and out to their car, Pam couldn’t help my stifle a sob. The man of her dreams, the man of her consciousness, was walking away from her. This wasn’t the first time, but damn, it hurt just as much every time.

She tore her mic off handing it over to an assistant producer before running after him.

“Jim”! She called out.

She found him in the parking lot, tears running down his beautiful face. The one she had kissed so many times. 

“Jim…” She quietly stated before reaching out to him to pull him into a hug. She felt his sobs slow a bit as he pulled her into his embrace.

Pam felt him breathe in, slowing his breath down and wrapping her up even more. 

“Beesly…” he breathed out, nuzzling his clean shaven face into her shoulder.

“Let’s go home... Back to Austin. Let’s take a break from this and figure out who we are again. Just us. No cameras. Does that sound okay”?

Jim pulled back and nodded, his eyes a bit puffy and agreed before grabbing her hand softly.

“Let’s go home”.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, some long chats, and nice days (and mornings too). They seemed to have come to an agreement. No more press, no more focusing on the past, and no more listening to social media’s opinion of them. After all, all it took for Andy to crack was Nellie trolling him. No need in continuing that cycle.

Initially after the interview, they had gotten back into their rental car, driving to the hotel in near silence. The only true sound some sniffling every once in awhile. 

Once back in their room, they embraced for what seemed like an eternity. Just holding each other. Remembering what the other one felt like. At some point they had moved from hugging to passionately kissing. Their hands roaming all over each other, trying to remember the last time they had done this. It seemed they simultaneously realized it had been months and they were gone.

Later that night, wrapped up in sheets and in each other, they talked about nonsense. Random pranks that they had played on Dwight, memories of when they first knew they loved the other, and what they should get their kids for Christmas. Truly all over the place.

Neither of them had really wanted to talk yet.

They did, however, decide to take a mini vacation. Just the two of them. No stress. 

They stayed at a tiny lake house on Lake Scranton. They thought it was perfect for them. It was where they relationship finally took off. Or at least that’s how they felt. Viewers of the documentary would probably say otherwise, but again, they weren’t paying attention to other people’s views.

The lake trip had proved to be one of their best ideas in a long time. Not only did it metaphorically seem to wash their problems away, but for the first time in a long time, it let them just focus on each other.

That first night on the lake was when they first opened up about their problems. 

Jim set a playlist up first hoping that would help ease some of the tension.

The first song popped up, “Open Your Eyes” by Snow Patrol softly playing in the background. Jim cocked a half smile remembering the camera crew putting together their love story and this song had immediately become his favorite.

Pam smiled too remembering. Jim was already feeling better about their situation after seeing her soft smile. Her hair glistening in the firelight, the moon reflecting off the lake. He felt calm for the first time in a long time even with the heavy context of the situation.

“So…” He began.

“So....” Pam responded, her body tensing up unsure of how this would end.

“Pam...please tell me what happened”?

Taking a deep breath, nervously playing with the heart pendent Jim had given her years okay.

“So…,” She started, “You were away at Athlead and things just got really tough without you around. I mean you know that…” she continued gesturing towards him.

Jim ran a hand through his hair. BOY did he know it. Once he had come back she made it clear how happy she was that he was home. He was happy too, but a part of him sad for the unknown of his future with Athlead.

Pam continued on, “...and days were just really hard. Brian and I talked more since Alyssa had left him and then you were gone…” She trailed off and could see the panic in Jim’s eyes as everything that could have happened between Pam and Brian crossed his mind.

“OH MY GOODNESS, JIM, NO, NOT LIKE THAT”! Seeing utter relief wash over his face she scooted closer to him. “No Jim, baby, it was just easier to talk with him rather than stress you out more with all the dumb details about how I was feeling”.

It was at this point that Jim stood up beginning to pace the room. 

“I mean I know what I initially saw in that footage and I know what you told me, but seeing you go to his house and meet him for drinks that many times AND take CeCe and Phillip with you, just kills me. Seeing another man seemingly replace me in our family is just….” He stopped in front of her kneeling down, taking his face in his rough hands. “...Pam...I just…I was doing this for you, for us, for the kids”. His eyes searched her face and the tears welled up.

She knew where his heart was, but there was still that disconnect between them.

“Jim. I love you. There is no one who will ever replace you in my heart or in our family. You are the only man for me. No matter what you think, you are mine”. 

His lips came crashing down onto hers, his fingers wound in her hair, their mouths moving together. Their mouths communicating what they hadn’t been verbally. That the love still existed even while the trust seemed to barely be holding on by a thread.

Pam leaned back staring at her husband quietly asking, “So, we’ve made a list of ideas on how to get over this together, but how can we work together on this”?

Jim smiled right back to her, wrapping a blanket around her arms, with the fire roaring and the moonlit lake sparkling in the background, “I think we need to start at square one”.


	3. Chapter 3

The day they arrived home was filled with love and family as the were reunited with their children knowing they weren’t leaving them again soon.

They spent the day cuddling with the kids, watching movies, and remembering the times when they first started dating and they would do this.

As they sat there enjoying the quiet moments together, Pam couldn’t help but think about what exactly starting at square one would mean. Should she pull a prank, but make it cute? Should she shoot him knowing looks like she would have when she was a receptionist and engaged to another man? A million ideas ran through her mind as she pretended to watch the movie Jim had picked.

Pam had her mind set. She said goodnight to her kids and Jim put them to bed. After that she got to work.

______________________________________________

As Jim was tucking Cece and Phillip in his mind wandered wondering what Pam was up to. He could hear her rustling around between rooms. He focused on their kids and reading them their bedtime stories.

About half an hour later after many story encores, he quietly shut the door and exited to see candles lighting various areas of their ranch style home. He smelled lavender and could hear Pam in their kitchen

He opened the bedroom door to see a note on the bed.

Walking over and picking it up to read it, Jim smiled softly.

It was always you. Follow me to our favorite morning spot.

The kitchen. Every early morning was filled with coffee, tea, kisses, and quiet time before the kids woke up.

He shuffled into the space, seeing that Pam was nowhere to be found

Next to the coffee maker he found his next clue.

The reason Phillip is here.

Jim grinned heading into their living room, picking up the deck of cards from so long ago.

Phillip was the outcome of a rather lively card game and now they kept the bent up cards in a special place away from the other games. It was their secret and they didn’t need their families trying to play a casual card game with those!

Tucked inside the deck was Jim’s next clue.

Where I think I look my worst, but think you look your best.

Chuckling, Jim headed to their bathroom his walk illuminated by tiny dancing lights. He had to disagree with her statement, but knew what she was hinting at.

His breath was taken away as he found their bathroom lit up with a thousand brilliant lights, the tub full and ready for them, and his love waiting for him in a robe.

“You found me” she breathed out softly, walking up to him to wrap her arms around him, kissing him lightly before deepening her kiss.

She felt his grip tighten around her waist pulling her closer.

Leaning back a bit she handed Jim a note.

Back to square one

“BEESLY”, Jim exclaimed, “THIS WAS AMAZING”!

“Really? I didn’t think it was THAT great, but I thought it might be something cute and fun” Pam said grinning widely. She reached behind her to grab a bottle of wine. “No glasses tonight, Halpert. We’re trying some new things” She winked at him. The wink making Jim shiver as he kissed her deeply again.

“I can’t wait” Jim responded into her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Jim woke up, he was astounded to see that no one else had awoken yet. Determined to pay Pam back for last night, he headed to the kitchen.

Setting the coffee up and getting the teapot ready for Pam, he started making his world famous pancakes (at least that’s what he had told Pam when they had first started dating).

Not wanting to disturb anyone, he tried to remain as quiet as possible, while still cooking his family a nice breakfast.

It didn’t take long before Pam shuffled into the kitchen, wiping her eyes, and adjusting to the bright sunshine flooding the room.

“Good morning sleepy head” Jim said smiling as she grunted a quick “hello” to him.

“Why oh why do I drink wine? I hate wine. Wine gives me wine headaches. Wine makes me feel like death every morning. No matter how much or little wine I drink, the wine always kills me”.

Laughing, Jim retorted back to her, “Yes, but the wine makes you do some interesting things as well”.

Scoffing, Pam looked away blushing, walking towards to the teapot and tea leaves set aside.

“Breakfast will be ready in about 5 minutes” Jim said walking towards her. Pam barely had a chance to set her tea down before she was wrapped in his arms. “Beesly, last night…wow. Even if you hate wine, you should really drink it more. That was much needed”.

Blushing a deeper crimson, Pam bit her lip and looked away shyly.She leaned up and kissed him softly, “I have to admit, that wine did some things to you too. Let’s hope baby number 3 isn’t on the way. Speaking of babies, let me go check on the ones we currently have”. Pam kissed him once more and slowly walked out of the room, still tired, and clutching her head.

Jim laughed a bit before turning back to the breakfast he was making thinking to himself how lucky he was to have her.

A few moments later Pam came back into the kitchen carrying Phillip and letting Cece run to Jim. “Look who’s ready for the day”! She exclaimed before CeCe jumped into Jim’s arms giving him a big kiss.

“Aw! All my favorite people together again” Jim said happily leaning over to give Phillip a kiss.

As he looked at his perfect little family he couldn’t help but thankful for his gifts. Pam glanced over at him smiling, “Thank you for breakfast this morning. It was really sweet of you to do”. 

“Anything for you, love” he responded bringing over plates and sitting down with his family together. For the first time in awhile, it began to feel like he was finding some missing puzzle pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed and both Pam and Jim were seeming to grow closer again. They had spent quite a bit of time adjusting back to their full-time lives in Austin. That meant spending plenty of quality time alone and with their children. Life was getting to be normal again and that was all they could ask for. 

One morning, looking up from her book and coffee, Pam glanced over at a still half asleep Jim who was fiddling with his toast and fruit, moving them around on the plate, but never eating them. 

“Everything alright over there”? Pam asked half afraid of the conversation she might be walking into. 

“Just thinking…” Jim said quieter than his normal commanding voice would be.

Setting the book down and taking a slow sip from the now lukewarm beverage, Pam moved closer to him prompting him to look her in the eyes.

“Might I be graced with knowing what that is”? She questioned, her eyebrow raising slightly.

Closing more of a gap between them, Jim’s eyes looked sad, but reflective. “I’m just thinking about how I lost you before I ever had you, then I really lost you, and then my stupidity almost had me losing you again. I’m just wondering if I’ll ever get it right”. He finished, his eyes casting down back toward the now semi-soggy toast.

Pam glanced down watching him nervously move his food around. 

“Jim, look at me”, Pam started her hand under Jim’s chin, brushing up against the stubble that had reappeared since yesterday, “We’ve gone over this so many times and I don’t know what else to do to show you, tell you, have you understand that we both have made mistakes, but that will never change the fact that we have committed to one another through thick and thin, documentary or no documentary…” she paused gauging his reaction and was pleasantly surprised to see a tiny smile starting at the corners of his mouth. 

“Here, I have something to show you…” Pam reached for his hand and guided him to their basement.

“Why are we going to the basement”? Jim questioned while visibly confused at this sudden turn of events.

“Shhhh…” Pam quietly breathed. She didn’t want their babies to wake up just yet. She had to convince Jim once and for all that everything was officially, finally, imperfectly yet perfectly fine with them.

Guiding them to their storage portion of their basement and pulling the strings on the lights in the unfinished portion, she began to rummage through boxes before an “aha!” fell into the air.

She turned around to see a very confused, but intrigued Jim staring back at her before looking back to the book she had pulled out. Jim leaned over as she slowly flipped through the pages looking for something specific. Jim noticed the front had flowers on it with the year “2006” listed in Pam’s pretty script font she wrote on their kids journals she kept for them.

Jim started sweating as she continued to flip. It was the year life had turned upside down for both of them and he was about to relive it.

Pam stopped and started reading a bit with tears about to overflow her eyes. 

“I want you to read this journal entry from May 12, 2006” Pam said quietly, sniffing a bit, but a smile threatening her lips as she was overcome with all sorts of emotions.

Taking a deep breath, Jim began reading the entry.

May 12, 2006… Jim noticed the handwriting was a bit shaky and a few places where the paper had been wrinkled in tiny dots. Oh, so she had cried when she had written this… oh boy…

He continued reading.

...How does one even put into words what happened last night. My best friend, my absolute confidant, told me he loved me. AND ALL I SAID WAS “I CAN’T”. I hate myself. I seriously hate myself. Roy isn’t here thank goodness. I feel like this is the first time I’m able to fully comprehend what happened last night. Jim told me he loved me. He kissed me. I kissed him back. I’m probably going to be struck by lightning tomorrow. I can’t believe I did this to Roy. But at the same time, why don’t I feel remorseful? I should feel remorseful, right? Ughhhh…..hold on be right back takeout is here….

Okay I’m back and this stupid song is playing right now and I just want to sit here and sob (instead of the tiny tears I keep shedding right now-excuse those future self). Anyway, this stupid song called Iris, by The Goo Goo Dolls is playing on the radio right now and I love it so much I just hate it. This stupid lyric is so stupid and reminds me of stupid Jim...

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

Pausing, Jim looked up to read Pam’s face. She clearly had never intended for anyone to read this. Especially him. “Stupid, eh”? He asked, cracking a tiny smile.

“Hush, just finish is” Pam responded snorting a bit.

....It’s just the most perfect set of lyrics ever. I can still taste his kiss on my lips. The beer he’d been drinking and I just feel like he gives me life. He doesn’t drain the life out of me like Roy does. It’s not supposed to be like this, is it…. Oh my God…. 

Oh.

My.

God.

What have I done??? I can’t marry Roy. I love Jim. I LOVE JIM. Okay I have to figure some things out. I need to break up with Roy. It’s time to start doing what’s right for the RIGHT one. I can’t believe it took me this long to figure this out. Jeez I’m so stupid. Okay, until next time. I have so much to figure out.

Pam glanced back at Jim who had some tears in his eyes.

“I know it’s not nearly as grand of a gesture as your video of our love highlight reel, but it’s always been you. Even when it took me literal years to realize it. It was always you and it always will be you. I know we will always have moments of doubt for the other person, but I hope that I can continue to make up for the lost years and show you that you are it for me. The only one I ever want and the only one I’ll ever need. Cheesy song lyrics and all”. Pam rushed out before she mixed things up as she did when she got nervous.

“You. are. Incredible.” Jim replied warmly, wrapping her up in the tightest hug they had shared yet. “I will always love you no matter what”.

Pam replied melting into his embrace, “I love you too. Can we agree on something”?

“What’s that”? Jim questioned, his words getting lost in her hair.

She pulled back and looked up at him, “Let’s never do another documentary again, that really messed with our heads”. 

Laughing loudly, which caused a child to stir upstairs and start crying, Jim wrapped her up again, “I wholeheartedly agree, Beesly. Now what do you say, we go check on the kiddos”?

“That sounds like my perfect happily ever after, love” Pam said kissing him before they climbed the stairs, arm in arm and content at last.


End file.
